Dont Bother
by KALOS
Summary: What would you do if your love came in at five in the morning Naruto for one has a good idea uhh AU not sure if its ooc i tryed not to. Yaoi though not explicit and M jut incase you know
1. Dont Bother

**A/N: Ok it's taking longer than I had hoped for me to get word back from my beta so I made this up. I know another SasuNru thingy but I really like this couple and why is Sasuke always the bad guy? I donno it just works out that way I guess any way enjoy. **

**Oh by the way for any one that enjoyed Loser (grins) Yea I'm working on something not quite a sequel not quite a prequel … but something…(grins) it's still a work in progress though any way inspiration for this came from Shakira's don't bother and you'll see a lot and I mean a lot of borrowed words. Any who enjoy**

* * *

It was only 7:30 in the morning but Naruto had been up for two hours. He entered the house wearing his favorite pair of old jeans and a simple white cotton under shirt. A bit of grease staining his left cheek the only indication of what he had been up to. Before he moved in further to the house he dropped the car keys he had in his hand in to the small basket that was on the table next to the door he smiled down at the Uchiha crest key chain that looked up at him before making his way to the living room.

With a trembling hand Naruto reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a few sheets of paper and pen before settling himself on the chair. Shit he was tired. Almost immediately the first attempt at writing his goodbye note was deemed inappropriate (mainly because it consisted of little more and fuck you and bastard) and was discarded. The second attempt was not too much better, but finally after seven attempts the words started to flow though the pen as they should.

* * *

_Sasuke, _

_I bet you are wondering where the hell I am huh? Well where would you be if I had shown up at 5:30 in the morning smelling of another? And just so you know yes I know with who and where you were. I must compliment you she does have the kind of look that defies gravity, she's the greatest cook and I'm pretty sure she's fat free._

_She's been to private school like you did were I only went to some random public school, she speaks perfect Japanese and I barely finished the class. She's got her perfect friends oh isn't she cool? She practices Tai Chi I bet I could still kick her ass though. She'd never lose her nerve but honestly Sasuke she's more than you deserve so you must think that she's just far better than me._

No don't bother I won't die, of deception I promise you won't ever see me cry don't feel sorry, and don't bother I'll be fine. But you should get going she's waiting and the ring you gave to her (yes I know you gave her a ring) will lose its shine so like I said don't bother, be unkind to me.

Too bad for you though I'm sure she doesn't know how to touch you like I do. I beat her at that one good don't you think so? At almost 6"0 feet tall she must think I'm a flea huh? But I'm really a cat you see and it's not my last life at all.

You know what is pathetic for you, I'd give up all I own even though it's not much and move to a communist country if you came with me of course and I'd file my nails so they don't hurt you and lose those pounds, and learn all about martial arts, If it made you stay, but you won't.

_You know what after all I'm glad that I'm not your type I promise you won't ever see me cry so please while I'm out be kind enough to get your stuff out of my place. I wish you find everything you were looking for in Sakura that I could not give you. _

_Love _

_Naruto_

_P.S. You should really have someone take a look at your car. _

* * *

Satisfied with how his letter had turned out he grabbed the sheet of paper and a piece of tape. The chair scrapped on the floor as he pushed away from the desk. He sighed before making his way back to the bedroom that he shared with his now ex-lover.

As expected the brunette was laying on his stomach fast asleep. Naruto made his way over to his sleeping form and kneeled next to the bed and looked into the beautiful face that he would have gone to hell and back for. Hesitantly he raised his hand to run his fingers though the others pitch back hair. A content sigh escaped the sleeping body sending a smile across the blonds face.

It was too late to go back Sasuke had made it painfully clear that he was not his priority. He took the tape and attached the piece of paper to the sleeping mans forehead. Smiling he raised to his feet and made his way out of the room down the hall and to the front door grabbing _his_ keys with the nine tailed fox key chain, wallet and cell phone out of the basket he kept there.

He stepped out on to the porch and looked to his left where two of the best cars that he had worked on were parked. On the left a pitch black with matching leather interior, nineteen seventy Plymouth barracuda his personal baby. On the right was the 1965 silver Shelby cobra, the frame not only was a bitch to find but a complete pain to fix up but after working on it for close to two years he had been able to give it to Sasuke for his birthday. He knew of his ex-lovers obsession with the vehicle and didn't doubt that he would instantly fall in love with it which he did. Naruto bit his lower lip and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. No way was he going to allow Sasuke to have the chance to see him cry.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and jumped off the top step of the porch as he flipped open his cell phone.

"Hey…yea I know" he ran his ringers along the edge of the Shelby as he made his way past it to his car. He jumped into his baby and fired up the engine. "No, no permanent damage but one hell of a head ache… yea well any way I'm on my way over I'll see you there …. Yea ok later Sai" Naruto ended the call with his long time friend and painter by flipping his cell shut. Giving the Shelby on last longing look h began to ease his baby out of the driveway. Was it necessary to take the Shelby's engine out? No. Did it make him feel a little better … you bet your ass it did. He smiled as he pulled his dark shades over his beautiful blue eyes and glance at the engine that was suspended mid air, over the parked car, with a few parts missing. Without a second thought he gunned the barracuda no doubt wakening half the neighborhood and took off like a bat out of hell a single tear staining his tan cheek.

**

* * *

**

Blahh so like i said filler any way comments?


	2. Better Than Me

**_A/n: This will be the first time ever that I rant and I will rant because I feel like I need to explain myself. Kyuubi is always portrayed as a cat in AU stories but I feel that he should be a dog I mean really he's a FOX and … that's more dogish… right… I mean yea the whole clever thing and slickness but I mean dogs are smart too right?? That said I do love how people write Kyuu as a cat and besides I barely touch the subject of his dogness in this fic. so ill stop now. _**

**_Back to the actual fic. this is for sure much more ooc than the last but I'm pretty happy with what it came out like. Also I would like to thank anyone who reviewed the first chapter I seriously never expected it to be liked that much I mean it was no monster hit but it defiantly made me happy that it got as much attention as it did so here it is part two and in the spirit of the first I have woven a song into it so let me know what you think._**

**Kokoro: LOL o.o thanks for pointing that out to me I forgot to change it he he :scratches head grining like idiot: **

**_Song: Better than me _**

**_Artist: Hinder_**

**_And as always of course I make no profit what so ever by doing this so profits and rights of both "Naruto" and the song used in this Fic. Go to M Kishimoto-san and Hinder and their label respectively, but I did buy the song on I-tunes… does that mean anything?_**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he pushed his front door open while juggling his back pack, grocery bags, the mail, his keys and the leash of the dog he had adopted not two days after he had kicked Sasuke's unfaithful cheating ass out and today had been a long, but every day since then had been long.

He had given Sasuke a full day and night to get all of his shit out. He had half expected him to be there when he walked in but instead he had found that Sasuke had not only obliged but he had also taken not only the sheets off the bed but even the pillow casings…who the hell does that?!

Regardless Naruto couldn't take the silence and emptiness of the house and had turned on his heal and headed to the Konoha pound where he adopted the loudest most playful dog that he found. That's how Kyuu the red head Siberian husky came to be in Naruto's life and was currently making the small trip from the door to the kitchen a living hell with its constant howling.

"FINE, FINE JUST GIVE ME A SECOND geesh!!" With his foot Naruto kicked the front door closed as he dropped his keys into the basket by the table as the dog started to paw at his leg. With his newly freed hand Naruto reached down and freed Kyuu from his leash, with a bark of appreciation he took off to no doubt tear up Naruto's yard.

"Crazy ass demonic dog" Naruto mumbled under his breath as he made his way to the kitchen. "I WAS RIGHT NAMING YOU!!" he yelled at Kyuu over his shoulder. Carelessly he tossed the mail on to the kitchen table as he made a beeline for the fridge to put away his newly purchased perishables once that was down he took a seat at the table to sort his mail.

He pulled his reading glasses out of his back pack and got to work "junk, junk, junk … you won a milli-yea ri..ght …" He stared down at the letter in his hand and had to re-read the senders name on the manila envelope . At first he thought he had misread but with each re-reading and after adjusting his glasses a few times it became clearer that he had not. There in black… and probably expensive ink was that dreaded name _Sasuke Uchiha. _

His first instinct was to toss the letter halfway across the tale and eye it wearily as If expecting it to go off like some paper bomb, but after about ten minutes … and nothing happening … his curiosity got the better of him and he reached a tentative hand out towards the offending letter.

"Oh for goodness sake it's only a damn letter… bastard probably threatening to sue me for what happened to the Shelby" he reassured himself out loud as he stanched it up and tore it open and taking a deep breath he began to read.

_Naruto …_

_It's been weeks and dobe I **know** that you have been home at least seven out of the ten times I have dropped by, you won't even answer your phone and don't think I believe that you haven't been to work, that damn place is your baby you would never neglect it. I don't think I can take much more of your neglect. I realize after all the lies that I made you believe that I deserve no better. The guilt , has long since, kicked in and I see I can't do this. I told myself I won't miss you but I still remember what it feels like beside you._

_I was looking through the old box of letters, notes and some old high school pictures (yes I kept all your love letters and the little notes you would leave around the house for me to find_)** (1),** _but I was looking for the one memory I don't want to lose that time at the mall, you know, you and me in the dressing room yea the first time we made out._

_Look I'm sorry I know that there is no excuse for what I have done and I have no right to ask you to forgive me I made a huge mistake but please forgive me. I don't know what I was thinking; I don't think I was, like always I just took, but I swear that night was the last time I was with Sakura, but as I was leaving after I broke it off with her I heard her call Ino and told her to make the call, meaning to call you and tell you everything!! _

_So I panicked and though I left to come home and try to explain everything I couldn't, I just couldn't face you. I had no idea what to do what to say, so I stopped at a bar and I lost my self. I don't even remember how much I drank before I left the place. _

_This can't be the end I wish you never would've said it's over so soon without even hearing me out, cause we never really had our closure. I can't pretend I don't think about you every minute of every day I just can't let you go ill even think about you when I'm older. The bed I'm lying in is getting colder. I really miss you and your hair in my face and the way you taste but still even though I'm sure you know that you deserve much better than me I hope that you reconsider please, please forgive me. _

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Will you marry me? _

He stared at the letter long after he finished reading 'Fuck' was the only thought that sounded off in his head as he ran tan fingers though sun kissed blond hair as memories of his time with Sasuke began to assault him. His over active imagination turned traitor and he began to vividly remember the time that Sasuke had taken him by the sink one time when he had been trying to do the dishes, oh and the time that he had slammed Sasuke into their stainless steel fridge and had all but raped Sasuke up against it.

He almost fell off his chair when he pushed against the table hard when he remembered the long night they spent atop the thing. He couldn't get enough air and the memories just kept coming as he blindly ran thought the house in a panic. The living room, the bedroom, the shower, the office, the back yard!! Everything, everything had a Sasuke related memory.

NO!! this was bull shit Sasuke didn't deserve this, the tears that were freely running down the blonds face. It wasn't fair. Sasuke was a liar and since when did the bastard say he was sorry puft lies MORE FUCKING LIES!! The bastard was probably with Sakura right then laughing at his misery and here he was having a breakdown … again. No he needed to get out he needed to leave.

He whistled out before calling to Kyuu to come to him and pocketed his keys as he waited for the large dog with leash in hand.

Kyuu ran to his master and rose up on to his back legs presenting his collar to his master. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he petted the dogs head pleased at how the lovable buthead knew when he needed comfort even after such a short time together.

Once Kyuu was on his leash he turned and pulled the front door open and immediately froze as his eyes stared into pirecing black ones.

"Naruto"

"Sas...ke"

* * *

**_A/n: TADA...Yes? No? Love it? Hate it? Let me know and do you want more also I would like to apologize to anyone who has read Runaway love … no I don't think it sucks but I do think I could have put more effort into that but hey it was done in like … 15 minute so yea. Oh and if there is any song you guys would like me to weave into a story let me know and ill do my best to come up with something acceptable also if you do it me know what characters you want in it... as you know i do Naruto stories only but i will research other mangas/ animes if requested to do so, any who thanks for reading and see you next time. _**

**_1. lol I did this one time when I went to Mexico with out my hubby, left him little notes in strategic places. When i got back though he told me that after finding the one meant for day 6 on the first day he tore up the house looking for the rest i was gone for 15 days!! o.o;;; _**


	3. I Don't Care

**A/N: Long Wait…. o.o…. Sorry … i swear im not trying to hold my stories hostage o.o no really ... I'm trying anyone waiting on Retribution i so swear I'm working on it but life sucks and then it makes u its bitch and what not so here enjoy this the muse woke me at 4am to write this so yea. **

**This is not has not been betaed deded.... you know what i mean so yea that thing that you think i mean ... that's the one ... dose this sentence(or poor excuse of) make my point... yes ? Good :: sigh of relief:: now that we are on the same page on with the disclaimers...**

**_Song: I Don't Care  
_**

**_Artist: Apocaliptica Feat. _Adam Gontier (sexxy ass men every one of them ::drool:: except maybe the one with almost no hair but still)  
**

**_And as always of course I make no profit what so ever by doing this so profits and rights of both "Naruto" and the song used in this Fic. Go to M Kishimoto-san and_****_ Apocaliptica _****_and their label respectively._**

**

* * *

Previously:**

Naruto whistled out before calling to Kyuu to come to him and pocketed his keys as he waited for the large dog with leash in hand.

Kyuu ran to his master and rose up on to his back legs presenting his collar to his master. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he petted the dogs head pleased at how the lovable but-head knew when he needed comfort even after such a short time together.

Once Kyuu was on his leash he turned and pulled the front door open and immediately froze as his eyes stared into piercing black ones.

"Naruto"

"Sas...ke"

**(A/N : and now ((finally -.-; )) on with the show)**

____________________________________________

Naruto's eyes widened comically as he took in who exactly was standing before frozen with his left fist still raised as if her were about to knock on the door that he him self had just opened. To him it was as if the world had suddenly slowed to a crawl as the severity of the situation caught up with him and when it did events began to unfold with a vengeance.

Naruto spun on his heal and retreated into his home as realization began to settle on the raven on his porch. Unfortunately for the blond Kyuu, who had taken being put on his leash, as a promise of a jog or at least a good long walk, was standing right behind his master which caused said blond to trip over the dog and land gracefully on his face. And then it happened again time slowed as every one caught up with what had just happened.

Embarrassment being a strong motivator, Naruto was again the first to react. Flipping from resting his face on the floor to his bottom. Taking in the "he you fell" look on his demon dogs face to the look of genuine concern of brain trauma on Sasuke's face before kicking out in between Kyuu's legs to the door and slamming it shut before Sasuke could gather himself.

The sound of the door slamming must have snapped the other male of his state of shock because not a second after the door closed, Naruto herd a mix between a startled and thoroughly annoyed "HEY" as the door knob turned and force began pushing against the door.

"MOVE KYUU"Naruto shooed the dog, who was still standing between him and the door expectantly, away as he added his other leg to help keep the bastard on the other side of the door out.

"NARUTO YOU CANT HIDE FOREVER!!"

"THE HELL I CANT!!" he felt the pressure ease against the door and finally the door closed fully. Quickly Naruto scrambled on his knees to push his back against the door and as he reached for the lock from his position on the floor. The door was pushed forward with renewed strength as Sasuke rammed the door. Even Naruto himself would of laughed at how first the door met the resistance of his head decided to go back then met the resistance of the idiot that was pushing it's face(or at least by the sound of it) then ran right back to him. Life was not fair. 'Stupid door'

Knowing, by sting of colorful curses being shout out, that Sasuke was preoccupied Naruto Locked the door as he nursed the bump that was forming at the back of his head as he shout out "GOOD YOU BASTARD I HOPE YOU CHIPPED A TOOTH" as he moved away from the door.

Flipping out his cell he peeped out though the peep hole and saw that Sasuke was no longer standing right before it but searching, undoubtedly, for the spare key that used to be kept out there. Fortunately when he had changed the locks he had the foresight… ok so Shika had made him give him the spare so what? the point is the raven was searching in vain. Naruto presses the number 3 on his speed dial and lifted the device to his ear.

"_ANBU head quarters. You mark e'm we kill e'm. This is Sai how can I be of assistance"_

Naruto shook his head trying to keep focused "SAI YOU IDIOT... I need your help"

"AHH so you finaly want me to take out Sakura eh? ... Since I like you ill give you a discount 5G's"

"WHAT?!?" Naruto took the phone away from his ear looked at it as if looking at it would confirm if his friend was joking or not, when he got nothing he place it back to his ear an aggravated look on his face "No I already told you I don't want her taken out … DAMMIT SAI!! FOCUS!. YOUR Cousin's out here I-"

"_Oh getting with Itach to get back at Sasuke eh? That's kinda fucked up since he is married don't you think?... it's sick... it's twisted… generally I like it" _If Naurto were any other person he would have thought Sai was serious, actually he did and still he had his doubts as to whether he was or not.

"WHAT YOU SICK FUCK ?!? … SASUKE ! SASUKE IS OUT HERE" By now Naruto was pacing about his house with Kyuu, who had taken his own leash into his mouth and began following him around periodically "accidentally" running into his leg. Lowering his voice to a whisper the blond continued "He saw me"

" _OH NO!!" _Came the sarcastic Reply

"Common Sai you gotta help me. I cant see him again… you know how I f…. damn it Sai you owe me"

"_For what ?" was the indignant reply._

"That time I save you from grama Tunade out in Vegas. When you told her she sucked at poker"

"Ooooh yea… good times, good times"

"Good times?!? She almost had you waked looser and would have if I hadn't told her you were my friend!"

"_Alright, alright don't get your red thong panties in a bunch, and I know for a fact that you have such a pair, ill take care of it but this makes us even" _Before Naruto had time to blush Sai had already hung up.

Grumbling that his granny was right, and he should sever his ties to all Uchiha's, Naruto slammed his phone shut. And plopped down on his couch and tried to tune out the banning on his door and the demands to open it.

__________________

It was ten minutes later that he heard the engine of Sai's car approach and a sigh of relief escaped his lips, glancing over to where Kyuu was laying on the other side of the room with his back to Naruto clearly still being miffed at being lied to, he made his way to the door to eavesdrop on the two Uchihas's (o.O?) conversation.

___________________

Sai looked at his cousin with that indifferent look that he knew drove the other up the wall. "Dude, give it up he doesn't want to talk to you"

Sasuke tried visibly to compose him self he knew that the other raven was trying to piss him off "Look Sai, you sadistic bastard I need to talk to him to explain.. To DAMMIT I'M NOT EXPLAING MY SELF TO YOU I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL HE LETS ME EXPLAIN!! He turned to the door as it was Naruto " YOU HEAR THAT?!? HUH ?!? I'M NOT LEAVING!!!"

"_FINE STARVE ASSHOLE I AIN'T FEEDING YOUR SORRY ASS" _came the muffled reply.

"IT'S CALLED DELIVERY!!!"

"_Fuck"_

"Look Sai ... You have to help me I fucked up I know I did but you have to help me"

Sai looked with disguised interest at his cousins antics maybe there was truth in his words "Che as if why would I help you. Your right you did fuck up and this time I'm sorry but he is just not gonna give you a free pass"

"Damn it I love him Sai you know what it would take for me to say something like that" Sai could have sworn that he heard a gasp come from the other side of the door and hurried steps running from it. "Besides you owe me" Sasuke by now was grasping at straws.

"WHAT?!? For what?!?" Did every one have shit on him?

"Remember that time at the family reunion when you drove Uncles golf cart into the pool?!? Who helped you out by giving you a pair of dry clothes. And splashing Itachi and Shisui with a bucket of water so they would take the fall?!?"

Sai looked off into the distance as if recalling a fond memory "Ahhh yea good times, good times"

"Yea good times?!? Good times? I'm sure Itachi and your older brother would love to know who framed them."

"YOU WOULDN'T."

"Wouldn't I?" Sasuke inquired pulling his blackberry from his pocket making as if to call the a fore mentioned men.

"You would be in as much shit!" Sai fringed coolness

"I'm willing to chance it" Sasuke called his bluff.

"Dammit…ill see what I can do but we are even" He knew he should of not answered his phone. With a sigh he pulled out his keys from his pocket and searched for the replica that he had made of Naruto's house key when the blond was busy at work. "WAIT! here asshole " he put a stop to Sasuke when he tried to follow him into the house.

__________________

1 hour latter

Sai was starting to feel for Sasuke, he knew that if he found some one like the blond… in girl version and fucked up like that he would be begging to be forgiven unfortunately for his cousin the blond was not giving in and instead had given him a letter to hand to Sasuke. It looked like, to Sai anyway, that the Raven Was Up shit creek without a paddle.

"Look here. I'm sorry he just wont come out and I can't make him and I did try sooo here just take the letter and go. He says that he will put a restraining order if you come here again" He had to bite his lip as he gauged Sasuke's reaction the always cool expression the Uchiha were so famous for had taken quite a beating here on Naruto's porch today and this seemed the hardest hit yet.

With out a word Sasuke took the piece of paper with a nod and turned to leave in his precious car.

Sai spared a glance back at Naruto's closed door he could still see the broken bloond crying as he handed him the letter. "I hope this is really what you want Naruto" he said to no one in particular before leaving.

____________

Sasuke drove to his apartment in silence after today's spectacle eager to be alone.

He both dreaded and was eager to read the words that the blond had written for him. And so with mixed emotions he sat to read them.

Sasuke

Look I'm trying to make it through my life and In my way there's you. I tried to make it through the lies but that was all I did. I mean TWO YEARS!!! No Just don't deny it don't try to fight it and deal with it It's just part of it

I try to make you see my side to love you care for you I always tried to stay in line to your rules, but your eyes just saw right through that's all they did. I was getting buried in this place.

There was no room for me and you're affair was in my face. Please don't say anything just go away. I'm not changing everything I am cause you won't be there for me.

You know what in the end if you were dead or still alive. I don't care, I don't care just go and leave this all behind cuz I swear I don't care at all.

"Fuck" was the only word murmured in that lonely apartment that night.

* * *

**A/N: sooo i have a random question... has anyone seen the stupid ATnT** **comercials where this guy is stuck in a hostel with two tech no guys...? I SWEAR BY MY MOTHER everythime i see that i think.. Naruto and Sasuke... its wierd... i think its because of the black haired ones hairdo but still creepy... **

**Any way.. yea how'd you like eh?**


	4. Just Dance

**A/N: How long has it been since an update?? I don't know and just so you know I am ashamed. I blame the X-BOX its true I've been addicted to Left for dead but worry not I will finish this story and Retribution and I have other Ideas … lol anyone else read the manga?... wanna Slap Sasuke? Yea me 2 any who enjoy I know I enjoyed making this one. **

**Lol I almost forgot...**

**Mimi ^.^ thank you even though u didn't read my author's note in chapters one and two I'm sure that when u finished reading my story... or what I have of it up u noticed a them u'll also note similar patterns in this one so if u really like it I do hope u continue reading.**

**Also I'm so terry glad that you guys liked Sai I was really worried since I wrote him so different from Retribution it didn't feel right but it feels right... right more true to him self? Doesn't mean ill change the other story since its a much more.... angsty story but yea I love him 2 so ill try to get him in here at least once more b4 the end.**

**Song: Just Dance**

Artist: "THE" Lady GaGa

And as always of course I make no profit what so ever by doing this so profits and rights of both "Naruto" and the song used in this Fic. Go to M Kishimoto and Lady GaGa and her label respectively, but I did buy the song on I-tunes soo whoot I support!

He couldn't believe that Gaara had managed to drag him out of his house and to top it off Kyuu had passively watched from the sidelines as he was abducted.

Drink after drink had been pushed in his direction and damn near forced down his throat. He really didn't want to be here it was too soon but as he downed his fifth shot of … some harsh drink, the sound that shook the place entered his system through his feet began to make his body sway.

Before he knew it he was in the middle of it all, not even paying attention to what was going on around him and just letting the music take him far, far away from it all. It had been forever since he had danced. Since Sasuke really didn't like to he had abandoned the sport altogether.

With the sound of the music and the feel of bodies around him, others just like him, just bouncing bumping and grinding inhibitions flew out the window. In the dark the strobe lights weren't enough to discourage letting loose and forgetting, at least for tonight, all the drama in their life.

During the last three songs, one particular person had been especially close to Naruto and thus had been designated his dance partner. When he began to feel thirsty without looking he grabbed the guy's hand and made his way back to his table. As he fumbled about in the dimly lit area he spoke for the first time to the young man.

"Can't find my drink oh man", he half chuckled. "Damn where are my keys, shit I lost my phone".

At that moment the dance floor erupted in loud cheers and the sexy seductive tone of his dance partner's voice sounded close to his ear.

"What's going on out on the floor?"

Naruto spun probably faster than he should have at the somehow familiar voice, dark features greeted him. Half of his mind screamed at him that something was off, but the half that was currently in charge made him smile upon noticing how handsome the dark haired, fair skinned man was.

"I love this record baby", he grabbed a shoot off a waitress that passed by "but I can't see straight anymore".

"Keep it cool...Just dance"

A smile formed on the blonde's lips and his sapphire eyes practicality glowed as he repeated "Just dance". With a quick flick of his wrist he beckoned for his partner to follow, he made his way back to the dance floor hands in the air while hollering to the DJ "Spin that record babe Da-doo-doo-doo mmmm"

The music just seemed to get louder and faster driving more bodies to the floor moving the dark haired stranger flush up against Naruto. Vaguely the youth wondered what time it was. Just at hat moment however it happened that Naruto's eyes where on his face and confused his expression for early signs of exhaustion and moved his lips close to the mans ear.

"Don't tell me, you're getting tired ..Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle don't you have energy?"

"I got it, just stay close enough to get it. Don't slow! Drive it umm. Shawty I can see that you got so much energy. The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round and now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me but in the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down "

Cat and mouse. Naruto's Favorite game. This guy was playing just the way that he liked to play. Why had he stopped doing this again?? As the night had gone on he had found it harder and harder to remember. "Wish I could shut my playboy mouth hey … How'd I turn my shirt inside out? God we are so fucking hosed...what's the name of this club?"

"I cant remember but babe for now just dance because tonight"at this he grabbed Naruto's hips "I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorrow"he was greeted with a seductive smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah but for right now. Just Dance"

**A/N: Sooo love it hate it? Let me know its all just one click of a button away... oh and Do you have an X-box ID? Wanna be X-box friends? Just ask.... lol and u can harass me to get to work **


	5. Another

**A/N : (This is where I make my self feel better by saying....) WOW you guys I'm sooo sorry for making you all wait. The last chapter was... well it was interesting …. I loved it when I wrote it and that was at … 2... 3 am something like that and lady gaga was blasting in my ears non stop so yea.... I was also trying out a new format... well I guess it goes back to the if -it-anint-broke-don't-fix-it motto right... so here we are and since I'm a rebel ( arr... wait that's pirate.... hummm … grrr... nope dog....any way) I went with something different this time again!! I know craziness, but every time I hear this song I think ...Sasuke... even though its in Spanish. I know there are Spanish speakers out there so here is your challenge. What is the name of the song??... Of course its been translated and tweaked a bit but I'm sure u can still guess it.**

**As always credit for the mascare of characters and songs is mine. The characters and songs belong to M Kishimoto and the writer and singer of the song who will be disclosed at the end of this story ^.^ v enjoy the story..3 Kalos**

**

* * *

**

A dull throb at the front of his head was the first thing that registered in his still sleepy mind long before he dared open his eyes, he didn't want to see it … him … if he saw the pale body then he would have to admit that he was indeed a moron as he had been claimed to be. He had no idea how late it was ...probably well past noon. He hoped that Neji had gone ahead and taken care of things at work for him, he probably had; still he would have to call in and check in with him even if just to let his friend know that he was alright.... but that meant dealing with the situation he was avoiding now.

Slowly he opened his eyes just a smidge to asses the situation and almost let out a relived sigh when he noted that the..... boy that had shared his bed was still out like a light. Naruto did not know weather to be relived or to be worried. Part of him had wished that the pale stranger had been gone or at least been awake so as to get this akward situation over with, but this was just as good he supposed at least he would have time to mentally prepare himself.

Naruto, for what it was worth, considered him self a gentlemen and as such never, well... rarely participated in one night stands. He acknowledged that he knew nothing about this... boy but still after last night's ummm hick-up he intended to set things straight and let the boy know that he was sorry but that he didn't …. god it sounded stupid even in his head.

Using every last ounce of stealth he possessed the usually clumsy blonde slithered of the bed and practically slinked out of the room not so much as breathing until the door to his room was securely closed behind him. Slumping on his ass against the bed room door he pressed his hands to his face and ran them into his hair. God what had he done.

No Naruto would not chock it up to the alcohol.... though it had made the decision easier it was, in the end, his choice. It was almost enough to make him want to pull his hair out and biting his lower lip to keep himself from screaming his frustration.

The sound of scratching at his back door finally some ten minutes later after mopping snapped him to. Kyu stood there his back to him, tail not wagging waiting to be let out to do his morning thing. With a slight roll of his eyes Naruto pushed him self up and padded over to let him out into the yard.

"What you mad at me too"

The stubborn animal didn't even turn to look at him just ducked his head and pushed his way the rest of the way into the yard.

"Great" the blonde mumbled sarcastically as he shut the door and made his way to the kitchen to make himself coffee. Now where the fuck had he left his phone; deciding not to chance going back into his room in search of the device he picked up his home phone and dialed the familiar number to his shop as he went about setting a pot of coffee.

"_Rasen paint and body, best shop in town bel_-...." Shuffling was heard on the other end almost as if some one covered the mouth piece of the phone "_does he really expect me to say this shit..."_

"_Yup" _was Sai's enthusiastic answer to Neji.

"_Well fuck that .." more shuffling " _… _this is Neji how can I help you_"

"Say it right"

"_It's Stupid_"

"Say it" Naruto gritted out.

There was an exasperated sound " _Rasen paint and body, best shop in town believe it, This is Neji... hows that_"

"I don't appreciate the attitude but ill take it"

By the time Naruto was able to pull away from the phone he had not only made him self a cup of coffee , let that cup go cold but lost all interest in the delicious elixir. His anger had conveniently moved from him self to Sai. Who's last question still echoed in his head. " _So.... did it work?_"

FUCK!!! a million toughs had come to answer the douche bags stupid question. Some how he had wondered back to his living room lost in his own thoughts. He rubbed his hands on his face before he set himself on his desk intent on trying to draw up a new concept for his newest car but the pen seemed to have other ideas as he watched with detached fascination as his hand moved to write _his_ name at the top of the page....

******

_Sasuke_

_I wanted to forget you with him … I wished I guess in a way to get revenge for your unfaithfulness and wow that turned out... no he is not bad … he is great in-fact but waking up with him at my side well its just not the same as being with you. _

_You know he is just like you … pale like yogurt.... but he needs to mature still he doesn't have that beast you have inside. He is delicate like... like a flower, he has nothing to do with my favorite pervert. _

_Without your nails scratching at my back, with out your hands griping at me everything changes. Without your tongue poisoning my throat, your teeth that torture and sweeten every moment I feel nothing. _

_No making love with another no, no, no its just not the same. There is no silver lining.... its like doing nothing. Even the way we look at each other there is no heat no passion in the looks, kisses that should be like sharing your soul and make you feel like you can touch the sky.... nothing!!_

_Its suffocation being in the same room with him … I cant even breath the same air.... did it work ?_

_Yea it worked... I realize now that your pitch black locks, your hips and that scruff you woke up with and scratched oh-so-deliciously....and that God Damn crooked smirk of yours.... all that was the best part of my life. _

_God... I need you …_

******

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the door to his bed room suddenly open.

"Naru?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath... this was going to be interesting....

*************

"Oh...so do y-you think w-"

"... I don't know I'm not sure it's a-... ill call you ok. Right now I have to get ready to go to work " Naruto internally winced even to his own ears the words spewing from his mouth sounded like a lie, but he couldn't stand the thought of …. that child in his house a second longer was just …. not right.

"Of course..." the message was received loud and clear by the twenty year old on his doorstep. Still he offered up his best .. strained smile.. " well then I guess ill be on my way then it was .. fun … Naru...Naruto" with a slight bow of his head he turned to leave.

Naruto felt like a complete jerk and even bit his lip to force him to close the door behind his young guest and not comfort him. As he closed it he turned and collapsed against it closing his eyes and letting out a long breath. He wanted to scream out his frustrations but already knew that would not help... no he would have to go see _him..._

_

* * *

_

**AN: So good bad... could not even finish reading due to the bad grammar that was making your head hurt? Only here to find out about the song?.... well review.. muah ha...ha... no ok o.o; Song was by Alejandra Guzman Spanish rock star of sorts. The name of the song? Hamanecer Con Otro which means: Waking with another.... and I'm gonna go ahead and assume that she wrote it but I could be wrong. Well love u guys and thanks for clicking on my links. ^.^ v**


End file.
